


Relief

by POPLOCKANDROPDEAD



Series: leo writes dbh fics and cries [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Theyre both virgins LMAO, this is embarassingly short im so bad at smut im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPLOCKANDROPDEAD/pseuds/POPLOCKANDROPDEAD
Summary: Ralph's feeling a bit stressed, Rupert helps him feel better.





	Relief

Ralph wasn't having the best day to say the least. He was particularly on edge today, due to the influx of cops in the area. Rupert noticed this, and wanted to make sure his boyfriend wouldn't be stressed out. 

 

Rupert was kneeling in front of the blonde now, who was nervously pulling his pants down. Ralph let out a surprised whimper when he felt the warmth of Rupert's mouth on his dick. He bites his lip feeling the brunette start to move, dragging his tongue up his member gently. "Ah-!" Ralph squeaked out, covering his mouth with an embarrassed expression on his face. Rupert continued, taking more of Ralph's length into his mouth, causing the android to let out a series of muffled squeaks and moans.  "S-so good..." He breathed out in between noises, his hand reaching down and tangling in Rupert's brown, messy hair. Rupert's eyes widened a bit in surprise but he continued bobbing his head, looking up at the other android with raised eyebrows. "Mmh... Rupert- I-" He gasps, cumming quickly with a breathy moan. Rupert swallowed it, pulling away after a moment and leaving a string of saliva connecting his lips with Ralph's cock. The brunette wipes his mouth, smiling up at his boyfriend as he stood back up. "Are you feeling better now?" he asks, panting slightly. Ralph nods weakly, "R-ralph... Feels much better thanks to Rupert..." he said between heavy, artificial breaths, pulling his pants up quickly. "If you ever find yourself getting too stressed again, I'm here to help, okay?" Rupert says, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i know this is bad but this is my first time writing actual smut so pls dont kill me thanks


End file.
